As Time Goes By
by Hello83433
Summary: Time goes by in Chester's Mill. People die, Residents are relieved, even Julia gets a surprise.


Julia was lying on the couch with Barbie; her head resting on his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. The one that only beat for her. Julia lay there thinking about the past month, how crazy it had been ever since they had been trapped in this hell hole. Heck! Both she and Barbie had evaded death. She had just barely survived getting shot in the shoulder and Barbie... it was a miracle that the platform malfunctioned when Big Jim pulled the lever. He continued to pull the lever after that, only it didn't work. But that gave Junior time to grab his dads gun and put him under arrest. The very next day, after fixing the gallows, Big Jim was hung.

Then Linda became "town leader". She refused to believe that a butterfly chose who would control Chester's Mill. Of course the egg was safe lying at the bottom of the lake, so she wouldn't be taking it anytime soon. And then, she put both her AND Barbie in jail repeatedly for "disturbing the peace" and "not handing over police property". In which case the other would have to break them out of the cell. Then, Linda started putting citizens in the cells. Anyone who didn't believe that she was the right leader for Chester's Mill was locked up. It wasn't long before the aliens got tired of Linda's tirade, so one was sent down looking like Dodee and basically gave a riddle to Julia. "More resources will be one your way if the one who is taking them is punished." Eventually Norrie figured out that Linda had to go, so she was hung also.(you really thought Chester's Mill would use gallows only once?)

The next day, the dome had some weird spell put on it that allowed certain people and things to pass through the dome. Also, the internet and wireless cell phones worked again-Norrie was especially happy about that! Residents of Chester's Mill couldn't get out, they found that out soon enough, but food,medicine, and propane were coming in by the truckload. At least five more brave souls came into Chester's Mill to make up a larger medical staff. By the end of the day, the spell on the dome was removed-the dome was still there- and Chester's Mill had plenty of resources again.

It wasn't long after Chester's Mill had its resources again that Julia had another surprise. Julia had always wanted a pet-she had told Peter that many times-but she had never told Barbie. The two were walking through the forest close to the edge of the dome, when all of a sudden a little corgi came bounding up to Julia. It totally took her by surprise to see such a young animal out here all alone. Julia bent down to pet the little guy, Barbie standing right in front of her. "He looks lost. We should check for an owner, he has a collar."

"Sounds like a great idea." Barbie said, a hidden smile. He turned his head to look at something behind him, but Julia didn't see what he was looking at. She looked down to where the corgi's owner tag was, and when she read it, she was a little confused to say the least.

"Julia Shumway?" she looked up at Barbie who was not making eye contact. Then flipped the tag over to see if there was a phone number on the back.

"Will you marry me?" She looked up after reading the tag and noticed that Barbie was on one knee holding a beautiful ring. Utter shock had overcome all other emotions for Julia. A few tears of joy escaped from her eyes. Barbie raised his eyebrows as if to ask again. "Yes, yes I will!" Julia said nodding and holding out her left hand for Barbie to slip the ring on. Barbie had gotten up from the ground, picking up the puppy on his way up and told Julia,

"This little guy is for you." and handed the puppy over to Julia who was even happier now, her two secret wishes were fulfilled at the same time! She cuddled the little creature in her arms before looking back up at Barbie and giving him the longest, most passionate kiss she could. After all that, Joe came out of the bushes-he had helped plan this with Barbie, and release the Corgi-and congratulated them both.

Then there was today. Today was normal, a surprise for Chester's Mill after all that had happened. It was a cold day in November, the leaves on the maple trees finally giving up and turning bright orange and yellow. The weather turning slightly chilly, but this was Julia's favorite time of the year-and not just because her hair matched the color of the leaves. She looked up and met Barbie's soft blue eyes, a smile formed on his face. She grinned and Barbie leaned in to give her a kiss, which would last longer than most kisses do.


End file.
